In the related art, a Symmetric Multi-Processor (SMP) that couples a plurality of memories to a plurality of arithmetic processing units through a common bus is known. Furthermore, a Non-Uniform Memory Access (NUMA) type system to which a plurality of nodes respectively including a plurality of arithmetic processing units and a plurality of memories are coupled through interconnect is known. In the NUMA type system, each memory is assigned to a common address space without overlapping and is accessible by the arithmetic processing unit of the node having this memory and the arithmetic processing unit of another node. For example, each node has a table in which information identifying the node assigned in each address region of a predetermined size in which the common address space is assigned. That is, each node has a table in which information indicating a corresponding relationship between the address region and the node is stored. Then, each node determines the node in which the memory to be accessed by a packet is included between the node having this memory and another node by referring to the table.
As an example of the related art, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-130976 is known.
If an input and output control device controlling an input and output device is coupled to the node through interconnect and data is transferred between the input and output device and the node, the input and output control device has a table similar to the table included in each node. Then, the input and output control device determines a destination node through which the packet is output by referring to the table based on an access request from the input and output device.
If a new arithmetic processing unit is developed and a specification of the table storing the information indicating the corresponding relationship between the address region and the node is changed, it is difficult to use the existing input and output control device. In this case, an input and output control device having a table similar to a table of a new specification is newly developed.